Cold?
by twisted-coil
Summary: A oneshot...another way how C&J might have got together.


A/N Just a little one-shot. Set post Rupert and, I guess Philippe, but that doesn't really matter. Clarisse and Joseph have never been involved, and this is another stab at getting them together. Oh…and the parliament ISN'T located in the palace. In my world, we do not save money on sets and lump everything together… Please review!

The rain was coming down in sheets by the time the long parliament session was coming to a close. Glancing disapprovingly out of the window, Clarisse wondered whether she might not stay here to take afternoon tea. It was really blowing a gale out there and, in spite of her stiff knees, and the fact that she had been listening patiently to the past four hours of discussions regarding the reforms to the Genovian health service, she really wasn't very tempted to move. At least in here is was warm and well lit. The sky outside was already darkening, the rain clouds settling in rather than passing over, and even though it was just after five, the streetlamps were already illuminated.

Lord Palimore was just finishing his summing up, setting out the procedure for the bill's progress into committee stage, and Clarisse began to fidget in her seat. As comfortable as these things were, luxury upholstering and all that, one could have too much of a good thing. Looking over at Joseph, she was amused to find him already looking at her, his eyebrow raised in mock disapproval. She smiled, and looked away. Poor man, he had it even worse, having to stand all the way through these occasions. She really should think about doing something about that, after all, neither of them was getting any younger.

As Sebastian closed the session, and the members all rose, Clarisse stood up herself and, nodding politely to them all, retreated down the back steps and out into the deserted corridor. Wandering over to the large expanse of window, she pressed her fingers gingerly against the glass. It was cold, extremely cold, and she shivered involuntarily. Ridiculous weather. All spring it had been doing this, shifting from beautiful sunshine to freezing cold showers that lasted for hours. In a few days it would be May, and yet, as her eyes spanned the grey scene outside, the wind spattering another sheet of rain against the glass, it might as well be the middle of winter.

"Are you ready to leave, your Majesty?"

A warm voice broke her from her contemplation, and she smiled to herself. Joseph.

Relaxing immediately, she turned away from the dark scene outside and nodded her approval. Holding her jacket out, he raised an eyebrow,

"Are you not freezing? That room is like an igloo..."

She grinned, turning as he flawlessly slipped the jacket around her shoulders, his hands smoothing down the sleeves, the touch gone the instant it was felt,

"I prefer parliamentary discussions when it's cold."

Raising an eyebrow, he gestured for them to walk down the corridor towards the main entrance.

"How so?"

She smiled, amused at his piqued curiosity.

"I probably shouldn't tell you..."

Again, the raised eyebrow, the mock-disapproval as he slowed his steps a little.

"Oh alright...it keeps me awake."

Shaking his head, he watched her walk a few steps away, reaching the door, smiling at the footmen and nodding her approval. As the doors opened though, she began to wonder once more if leaving right now was the best plan. Looking back at Joseph, she wondered why he hadn't followed her.

"What do you think?"

He shrugged his shoulders, looking about for a spare umbrella,

"I've got less hair to get wet...it's up to you, your Majesty."

Trying to stifle a rather un-queenly giggle, she nodded and looked again at the sky.

"I don't think it's going to ease any time soon, you know...I think I should go now."

Finally locating an umbrella, Joseph reached her side,

"Very well, here you are..."

Shaking her head and lacing her arm through his, she pulled him gently towards the door,

"Don't be silly, there's no point in you getting soaked...I don't want a drip for a security guard."

A little taken aback by her sudden move, but hardly in the position to question it, even if he wanted to, Joseph opened the umbrella and they both stepped out into the rain. The wind was really roaring now, and the twenty or so steps to the car seemed far more than they had from the door. Fighting against the irregular gusts, Joseph tried to hold the umbrella over Clarisse, unconsciously pulling her a little more against him as he did so.

As they reached the car door, Joseph fumbled with the handle, and opened it for her, all the while making sure the umbrella was above them. Once she was safely in, he shut it again with perhaps more of a slam than was proper, and made his way to the other side. It was strange, in spite of the freezing blasts of air and cruel rain, he felt surprisingly warm and contented.

Inside the car, the dripping umbrella now discarded on the floor, Clarisse took off her rather damp jacket and laid it on the seat opposite her. The air conditioning was on, and the warm air was circulating around her legs making her shiver. Removing his own leather jacket, Joseph looked over at the Queen, and wondered if this had been such a grand plan afterall.

"Um...your Majesty, are you...um, alright?"

She looked across and smiled warmly, shaking her head a little in disapproval.

"Joseph, I'm fine...and I've told you before...when it's just us, I absolutely insist that you call me Clarisse. We've known each other for over ten years, for God's sake!"

He grinned, amused that he'd managed to irritate her with that one once again. It _was _amusing how much just those two words could wind her up...

Looking back out over the grey landscape as the car sped along the autostrada towards the palace, he let out a deep sigh and settled back into the comfortable seat.

"Tired?"

He smiled, not turning to look at her, still not entirely sure how to deal with these moments of relaxed intimacy that had been happening with increasing frequency lately,

"Something like that...there were several points today when I could have shot Lord Palimore for his need to 'get things clear before we move on'..."

She grinned, wrapping her arms around herself to generate a little warmth, and turning to look out of the window herself,

"I know...and you had to stand through the whole thing..."

"Tell me about it."

He turned then, and smiling warmly as he saw she was looking out the window too. For a moment he said nothing, knowing how much she disliked anyone fussing over her, but then, as she began to shiver and rub her arms, he decided enough was enough.

"Cold?"

She turned back to look at him, rubbing her arms briskly and nodded. He leant forward and was about lower the privacy screen and to ask the driver if he could turn up the air conditioning when he felt a hand come to rest lightly on the fabric of his shirt, just below his shoulder. He stopped, and turned to look at her, utterly confused. He shivered himself then, though whether from the cold or her delicate touch he couldn't be sure. She shook her head then, suddenly serious, and he sat back slowly. As he did she slid slightly across the seat. Still he didn't move, unsure what she wanted, not daring to ask. Her chilled fingers found his and he was surprised when she stroked them gently, reverently almost. Then she lifted their joined hands and placed his arm around her shoulders. For a moment she was facing him, their eyes meeting as if in slow motion. She smiled then, and closed her eyes, shivering as his hand came up to caress her cheek. Guiding her down gently to lie against his chest, his other arm also wrapping round to hold her firm, Joseph sighed deeply. She relaxed against him and immediately they both felt warmed. As her fingers toyed with the fabric of his shirtsleeve, she slipped off her shoes and curled up against him. Tenderly, he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Clarisse...is...is this what you want?"

She smiled, snuggling in a little more,

"This is what I've always wanted."

He grinned, stroking her hair gently,

"And let me guess, you always get what you want...?"

She looked up, the shivering beginning to subside,

"In this case I hope so..."

He held her gaze, desperately trying to ground himself against this sudden, wonderful, bombshell, and ran a finger delicately down her cheek,

"Is this a good idea, Clarisse?"

For a moment she considered it, her eyes filling with seriousness, looking down at his chest. For a moment he regretted his words. Looking up she smiled ruefully,

"Probably not."

He met her gaze again and pulled her a little closer, not quite ready to let her go,

"Will that be a problem?"

She grinned, almost overwhelmed by his resilience, and shook her head,

"Absolutely not."


End file.
